monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crabbydroid
|row2 = |row3 = 661|raritycolor = water|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}After he lost his family to plastic in the ocean, Crabbydroid used the trash he found on the seabed to build a mechanical exoskeleton. He built an armor so powerful that it made him powerful enough to destroy Global Mech, the factory that dumped trash on his family’s habitat. Stats and Information |role = |trait1 = Category:Forsaken |trait2 = Category:Forsaken |trait3 = Category:Forsaken |trait4 = Category:Forsaken |trait5 = Category:Forsaken |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|book = |relic = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 50|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Hermit Crab|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Posthermit Transcrab|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Raja Ampat Diversity|Group1b Name = Sea Nettle|Group1c Name = Depths of Tubbataha|Group2a Name = Palancar Beauty|Group2b Name = Ray Charge|Group2c Name = Sea Wasp Box|Group3a Name = Great Barrier Savior|Group3b Name = Catfish Charge|Group3c Name = Irukandji|Group4a Name = Lion's Mane|Group4b Name = Cannonball|Group4c Name = Eel Charge|Group4d Name = Portuguese Man O' War|Group1a Element = |Group1a Power = 50|Group1a Cooldown = 2|Group1b Element = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1c Element = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group2a Element = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2b Element = |Group2b Power = 50|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2c Element = |Group2c Power = 30|Group2c Cooldown = 1|Group3a Element = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3b Element = |Group3b Power = 30|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3c Element = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Cooldown = 4|Group4a Element = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4b Element = |Group4b Power = 40|Group4b Cooldown = 2|Group4c Element = |Group4c Power = 35|Group4c Cooldown = 2|Group4d Element = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Stamina = 21|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Stamina = 39|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Stamina = 28|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Stamina = 20|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Stamina = 28|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Stamina = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Stamina = 45|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Stamina = 30|Group4b Accuracy = 90|Group4b Stamina = 40|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Stamina = 40|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Stamina = 45|Group1a Target = |Group1b Target = |Group1c Target = |Group2a Target = |Group2b Target = |Group2c Target = |Group3a Target = |Group3b Target = |Group3c Target = |Group4a Target = |Group4b Target = |Group4c Target = |Group4d Target = |Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = 50% chance 50% chance|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = self: |Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = one enemy: |Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = all enemies: moderate Thunder damage|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = |Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4a Text = |Group4b Warmup = 0|Group4b Text = |Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4c Text = before damage: |Group4d Warmup = 0|Group4d Text = all enemies: }} Trivia *Several skills reference various marine locations: **Raja Ampat Diversity - Raja Ampat Islands, an archipelago comprising over 1,500 small islands **Depths of Tubbataha - Tubbataha Reef, a protected area of the Philippines located in the middle of the Sulu Sea **Palancar Beauty - Palancar Reef, a large coral reef on the southwest side of the island of Cozumel **Great Barrier Savior - Great Barrier Reef, the world's largest coral reef system, located in Australia *Several skills also reference various jellyfish and siphonophores: **Sea Nettle **Sea Wasp Box - sea wasp **Irukandji **Lion's Mane **Cannonball **Portuguese Man O' War Category:Legendary Water